The present invention relates to a case for eyewear. More specifically, the present invention relates to a case with a built-in cover that opens and closes by actuation of a slide.
At present, there are a great variety of eyewear cases in the market. These cases are often intended to store and protect eyewear such as prescription and non-prescription glasses, and sunglasses. A majority of such cases are composed of a top cover and bottom cover that are held together by elastic tension of, for instance, a spring. If the force holding the two covers together is too small, the case will not close tightly. This may result in the glasses dropping out of the case which may result in damage to fragile and expensive eyewear. If the force holding the two covers together is too large, the case is not easily opened. This problem is especially acute for the presbyopia users, since the glasses could easily be suddenly dislodged and dropped at the moment the case is opened due to the force necessary overcome the elastic tension. In addition, some eyewear cases are fitted with a soft upper-cover, one end of which is fitted onto the case body, and the other end is fixed firmly onto another point of the case-body. These cases also have the shortcoming of inconvenient and/or erratic opening and have an imperfect appearance.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is an eyewear case with a built-in cover that is simple in structure and easy to open.
More specifically, the eyewear case includes a case-body having an opening at one end through which eyewear may pass. A spring strip is slide-fitted in the inner surface of case-body, and a slide channel opening is present in the wall of the case-body to allow access to the spring strip. A push-knob extends through the slide channel and is fixed onto the spring strip.
A tray is present within the case-body. The tray is configured to provide support for the eyewear, and has an opening that is orientated upward in the direction of the case-body opening. The tray is slide-fitted within the case-body. A magnet is part of and/or fixed to the tray in a position close to the inner wall of the case-body. The spring strip extends along the inner wall of case-body to the opposite inner wall. The spring strip has a magnetic piece on its extending tip. The case-body is provided with slide way in its inner wall, through which the spring strip is slide-fitted in the case body. The length of the spring strip is such that there may be a separating distance between the tray and the spring strip end that corresponds with the length of the channel opening on the case-body.
An object of the invention is to provide an eyewear case which opens in an efficient and reliable manner. Since the reading glasses inside the case will rise in synchronicity to the user""s had activation such that the user can lift up the glasses from the case when desired.